


She Shines (And I'll Never Get Enough)

by whisperofgrace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperofgrace/pseuds/whisperofgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian wakes, aroused, as Emma is leaving for work, and has to take matters into his own hand. Contains masturbation, oral sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Shines (And I'll Never Get Enough)

Soft lips whispering against his brow, Killian stirred slightly, still caught in his dream, filled with warm skin and long limbs, heat and sweat and passion. He mumbled something but wasn't entirely aware of the words, the spicy scent of her perfume wafting over him.

The lips curled gently into a smile before they pulled away, and without opening his eyes he reached for her, his hand finding hers with surprising accuracy and pulling it to his face. Holding it to his skin, he sighed in satisfaction when she stroked his cheek.

Reluctantly opening one eye the barest amount, he was disappointed to find her sitting on the bed next to him, fully dressed. 'Why...?' he tried, but the words were thick on his tongue as sleep still tried to hold onto him.

'I have to take Henry to school, then go to work,' she said quietly, and he frowned. He was normally awake long before her, his habit of rising with the sun an old one, but it had to be hours after dawn if the lad was off to school already.

It was the least of his concerns at the moment, however. He wasn't sure if it was the effects of the dream that he'd surfaced from or just the way that it usually was when he woke up beside Emma, but he felt his body stirring for her. Ever since they'd returned from the past and she'd finally ( _finally_ ) let him in, he'd been unable to get enough of her, his only good fortune that she seemed to be unable to keep her hands off of him either.

She'd moved into a new apartment with Henry, and after a few days in a row of him accidentally staying over instead of returning to the inn (and after Henry rolled his eyes and told them to stop dancing around the fact), he'd moved his few belongings into her new home.

Waking up beside her was only half as good though, if she was about to walk out the door. Tightening his grip on her hand, he tugged sharply, smiling at her squeak when he pulled her down on top of him. Burying his face against her neck and breathing her in, he brought his other arm around her waist, holding her flush against his body so she could feel that he was hard for her, enjoying the friction even through her clothes and the sheet. 'Stay,' he mumbled into her skin.

She laughed at him - actually laughed at him - before starting to struggle out of his grip. 'I can't. You shouldn't have slept so late.'

He was well aware of that. 'You should have woken me,' he insisted instead.

Emma pulled away far enough for him to see her grin at him. 'But you looked so cute, I didn't want to disturb you.'

 _Cute?_  He knew that she was teasing him, but it riled him up anyway. Determined to remove cute from her thoughts, he leaned up to catch her mouth with his, kissing her hotly and grinding his hips up against hers. She resisted him but only for a moment before she melted against him, kissing him back with an increasing eagerness.

'Mum!' Henry's shout had Emma breaking the kiss and leaning away from him but he followed her, sitting up, keeping his arms tight around her waist and pressing hot, opened mouth kisses along her collarbone, thrilling in the way she was struggling for breath. 'We're going to be late!'

'I have to go,' she said, her voice strained, and she made a sound that was part reluctance and part frustration when he moved his lips to her jaw. 'Killian.'

'I know,' he said, capturing her lips for one last, long kiss before relaxing his grip on her. He watched her carefully, drinking in her image as she climbed off of the bed and straightened her clothes, a smile tugging at his lips when she had to take an extra moment to compose herself. 'I don't suppose I can visit you at work? Or perhaps someone will call in a disturbance at this address for you to attend to. I'd make sure to bring your handcuffs if I were you,' he added with a wink.

Emma rolled her eyes at him, but his heart warmed at her indulgent smile. 'I'll see you tonight,' she said firmly. 'And don't stay in bed all day, it's not fair on the rest of us,' she said over her shoulder as she slipped through the bedroom door.

Sinking back onto the pillows, Killian stretched out his muscles, listening to the sounds of movement and then the front door closing firmly. Her words had been meant purely to tease, but he detested the thought of becoming lazy and was determined to find himself some sort of employ in the town. The knowledge that not everybody would be quite so accepting of him was what had held him back so far, but perhaps today was the day to start asking questions.

He'd intended to only give himself a few more minutes in bed, enjoying the softness of the pillows and the way they smelt like Emma when he pressed his nose into them, but as he breathed in her scent, all he could think about was how she'd felt pressed up against him, how she'd tasted when he'd kissed her, the soft hum of appreciation when he'd rocked his hips up against hers.

Before long, his idle desire had turned into something more, and he sighed in frustration. After so many years at sea with only his crew, he'd become more than acquainted with his own hand, but he hadn't found the need to resort to such measures since Emma had taken him into her bed. He'd rather have waited but the way that she'd brushed off his not entirely joking suggestion of calling her out meant that they wouldn't have any time alone together before they retired to bed that later that evening.

Rolling properly onto his back, he tossed the sheet down over his thighs, glancing down at the hardness jutting out from between his legs. Resting his head back into the pillows, his eyes slid shut as he closed his hand around his cock, letting his breath out quickly in relief from the touch as he focused his mind on Emma.

He'd always prided himself on having a vivid imagination, and it wasn't the first time that he'd used Emma as his stimulation. He began to pump his hand quickly, methodically, picturing Emma's toned body leaning over him, her breasts swaying in front of his face, pressing against his chest. He remembered the hot way that her mouth moved against his, teasing him, encouraging him, driving him mad with the barest of touches. He imagined her riding him hard, her wet warmth enveloping him tightly and he slowed his movements a little, letting himself enjoy the feeling rather than purely seeking his release, rubbing his thumb over the head and imagining that it was her tongue, the precum that he found there helping his fantasy.

He was lost in the way she writhed underneath him, the guttural way that she moaned his name, the way that she clutched onto him tightly enough to leave marks when she fell apart around him, so when he heard the sound of a door closing he dismissed it as irrelevant, the room next door perhaps but not worth more attention than how her thighs trembled when his head was between them.

'Killian, are you in there? Is my - oh -'

His eyes were still closed, his head still thrown back but at the sound of her voice, and the way that it cut off in surprise, he jerked forward, tugging at the sheet to cover himself and leaning on his other elbow. Emma stood in the doorway, eyes wide and cheeks reddening, one hand clenched against her stomach while the other pressed against her neck.

They'd made an expert effort so far of exploring each others' bodies and although he wasn't embarrassed, his first reaction was to feel awkward, unsure of her reaction. Just as quickly as he'd noticed her, though, he saw the way that her eyes darkened significantly, and her hand moved as though to reach out to him when he covered himself. 'Wait,' she said, taking a step toward him before hesitating.

Her presence turned the fire in his veins into an inferno and he felt his cock hardening further, making an obvious tent beneath the sheet that he wasn't sure whether he should be trying to hide or not. All he knew was that he wanted her, and badly, but she'd been running late earlier and was Henry still with her, he couldn't keep him waiting and how was he supposed to be dealing with this? 'Emma,' he began, his voice strained, not entirely sure what he was going to say but needing to say something.

He didn't know where to go from there - normally he was arrogant, cocky but that was for when he felt in control and he didn't right now, wasn't sure because she  _mattered_  - but she acted first anyway, stepping up to the bed now and slowly climbing onto it, kneeling beside him. Her eyes never left his the whole time and he was so far gone that he was aching for her, desperate for her touch or his but not entirely sure what she was doing. His eyes flickered down to her lips when she leant over him, his brow furrowing at the way they parted slightly, her tongue slipping out just barely to wet them. 'Emma, I -'

He was cut off again when her mouth closed over his, his words morphing into a groan as she kissed him deeply, languidly, as though she had no other place to be in the world. His left arm came around her, trying to pull her down to him but she resisted, staying on her hands and knees beside him. One of her hands came up to close over his, prying his fingers away from his grip on the sheet, the brush of her fingers over his stomach causing him to shudder. When she pulled away he leant forward, chasing her lips but her hand pressed down against his chest to keep him down before hooking under the sheet, pulling it down around his thighs again, revealing his now achingly hard cock. 'Don't let me interrupt you,' she murmured, settling on her side beside him and starting to trail hot kisses down his neck.

Not quite sure that he'd heard her correctly, or that she meant what he assumed, Killian froze, staring down at the top of her head until she stopped kissing him and looked up, a faint smug smile playing around her lips and all he wanted was them on his body again. 'Please,' she breathed, taking his hand and guiding it down.

Bloody hell, but she'd be the end of him one day, he knew it. Not needing any more persuasion, he wrapped his hand around himself again, twitching slightly from the increased sensitivity now that Emma was here, the source of all of his fantasies on the bed beside him, even if she was fully clothed. Hooking his left forearm under her arm, he pulled her up to kiss her, closing his eyes as he started to move his hand slower than before, intent on enjoying it more fully, knowing that it wouldn't take him half as long to reach his peak now.

After a moment she broke the kiss, turning her head to watch him for a few seconds and the feeling of her eyes on him made the whole thing so much more erotic. Tightening his grip, he moaned loudly when she lowered her mouth to his neck, sucking the skin between her teeth, her hand moving down to tweak his nipple before trailing down his stomach, his muscles tensing under her touch. Her mouth followed her hand, her hair brushing over his skin as she kissed and licked and sucked her way down his body. He wanted to thread his fingers through her hair, to tug on it and then guide her head lower, but his efforts themselves felt so much better with her beside him, so he settled for resting his left wrist on her back, still amazed at the idea that she let him touch her like that with it at all.

She stopped after licking a long, firm stripe over his hipbone, sitting back to just watch him and it was too much, the steady motion of his hand combined with the heat on her eyes as she watched him. 'Swan -'

'Do you think of me?' she asked, her voice husky.

He managed to wonder if she'd ever stop surprising him, suppressing a groan. 'Always.'

When she took her lower lip between her teeth, he remembered how it had felt to have those teeth in his skin and his breathing picked up speed. If she noticed, she gave no sign. 'Often?'

'Not anymore,' he said, stuttering over the words when her hand reached out to cup his balls before starting to massage them gently, sending another shudder through him. 'The real thing is far more superior,' he managed, mustering a cheeky smile for her.

'Is that so?'

The smile slipped off his face quickly when her other hand knocked his out of the way, closing around the base of him and stroking him firmly all the way up to the head and back down again, quickly falling into a rhythm. 'Fuck,' he breathed, his hips jerking forward as she picked up speed. After a few pumps, her hand remained around the base of his cock and then she was repositioning herself between his legs, leaning forward and running her tongue up the underside of his shaft, swirling it around the tip and then lowering her mouth over him.

_Bloody, fucking hell._

His imagination had nothing on the wet warmth of her mouth, and he almost fell apart then and there as she took as much of him as she could, her tongue moving over him as she sucked on him lightly before she started to bob her head, her hand mimicking the motion.

Any feelings of awkwardness - or anything else, for that matter - were completely gone, his whole attention focused on what Emma was doing between his legs. 'You feel perfect,' he sighed, his hand twisting in her hair now that it was free, more to keep himself grounded than to guide her. 'So bloody incredible.' She hummed around him and he groaned, feeling the vibrations all through him, the tingling feeling in his groin telling him that he was close already. He'd started to thrust up lightly into her mouth but when he realized and she hadn't complained he didn't stop, the feeling too good, his need too great.

After a moment she did pull back, licking around the tip of his cock again before closing her lips around the head, her hand pumping him harder, looking up at him under her eyelashes and he didn't think that he had ever seen a sight more thrilling than that. When she sucked on the head, harder than before, it threw him over the edge, his balls and then all of his muscles tightening as waves of heat flooded his body. Moaning loudly, his eyes squeezed shut at the feeling of his cock hardening even further, throbbing before his seed shot into her mouth.

Forcing his eyes open, he groaned gently again at the sight of her swallowing down his seed, his body twitching as she licked the last drops from the tip, licking her lips to catch the white stickiness that clung to the bottom one. As his muscles started to relax, leaving him feeling incredibly sated, he couldn't take his eyes off of her, his siren, his goddess.

Moving his hand from her hair, he pulled her up to him, kissing her thoroughly and tasting the saltiness of himself on her tongue. 'You're extraordinary,' he murmured against her lips, reaching down to cup the heat between her legs, rubbing at her through her jeans, wanting to watch her come undone.

After a few seconds he reached for her zipper, but she knocked his hand away, clearing her throat. 'I'm also very, very late now,' she said, the firmness of her tone at odds with the reluctance in her eyes. 'David's going to kill me.'

'Surely you have time to take an extra moment for yourself,' he said as she climbed off the bed, and he smirked at the repeat action of her checking herself in the mirror, running her fingers through her hair to tame it before sweeping her eyes across the room. He sat up, adjusting the pillows behind him absentmindedly. 'David's not going to know  _why_  you're late.'

'He'll guess, though,' she said dryly. 'I dropped Henry at school, I only came back because I forgot my - oh, there it is,' she said, crossing the room quickly to pick up the phone lying innocently on the bedside table, slipping it into her jeans pocket before turning back to face him. 'And now I'm going to have you in the back of my mind all day like a horny teenager,' she said, grinning at him and gods, he'd have had her again if she'd let him.

Wanting in her in his arms for just one more moment, he stood, ignoring his body's desire to remain relaxed and walking over to her, holding her close and giving her one last, lingering kiss. 'I thought you were in a hurry,' he said teasingly, nipping at her bottom lip.

'Mmm,' she said against his lips. 'It doesn't help that you're naked.'

He grinned. 'Well, we can -'

'No, nope!' Jumping away from him, she all but ran toward the door. 'I'm leaving now, I'm going to work and you better be ready for when Henry goes to bed tonight!' The front door slammed a moment later.

That grin stayed on his face all morning.


End file.
